Talk:Battlerigged Chariot
Easy duo War/Sam and Whm/Sch with Basic gear (and uncapped Gaxe skill). Never came close to dieing.--Noodles355 04:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *: Soloed on RDM/NIN 90 Straight tanking (it seemed immune to grav and bind). Atma of the Full Moon and Atma of the Beyond used. Paralyze, Slow, Blind, Bio, Poison and Addle on him at all time and then Blizzard IV for 1700Dmg when I could. It only casts Firaga III, Flare and Addle( which seemed to be -ga at low HP). FiragaIII being the most annoying obviously, just keep barfire on, Paralyze kicks in often. His TP moves were never a threat. Firaga spam can make this fight last longer than it should? took me 25/30 mins and got 875xp, 337 cruors, 50 Dominion Notes and a 4the echelon battle trophy. Dropped deceit mask and antlion jaw <_<;; --Valkyrianbah 11:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Blaze Spikes would proc only when it was casting(Varied between 100ish~300ish DMG against PLD/WHM with an ok DMG-% setup). I will add a SS for the log once not busy. Spikes did 550+ on 90 RDM/NIN, if your trying to solo and not paying attention you will die in 2-3 hits. duo mnk/nin VV/RR/SS & whm/rdm Allure/MM/FM fought 3 times, procced blue twice. got full drops on first blue proc and only gun on 2nd blue proc. mnk gear tantra +1 attire except the body and feet, whm gear orison+1 pants/head and nobles tunic. relatively easy fight just have to turn while casting. Spikes were hitting for 600~ dmg. --Esdub1775 01:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as a 90 smn/whm. Dragged him back to conflux 8. Used Ifrit. Attack, Blood pact, run, summon, repeat. Took about 20 minutes. Ferine ring did not drop on first try. Soloed as a 90 BSt/RDM pull it @ Tablilla and Sheep Jug used atma (Stronghold /MC / DG) with out physical axe's and my reward charge my pet 1705 HP u should kite it till the reward rdy then attack (Take care about spike it use spike when it use any magic when it use magic u should heel it kite for 5 sec then attack) Took about 40 min 4 sheep 4.5 stack Zeta GL (Eagleone/Ragnarok) *: Soloed as 95BST/DNC Started with NN, she was taking too much damage, switched to Gooey, does well up against magic. Used probably about a half a stack of etas. Had Ducal Guard on, and just some attack atmas as I was just out there farming pops and didn't intend to kill it. Easy fight. Confirmed drop: Cactuar Root. Just solo'd 2x as 95SMN/RDM very easy solo, use RR,MM,DG, and leviathan. Spinning dive and Spring water and keep out of range, GL. Fairly easy solo on bst i do not recommend melleeing much tho as its spikeswill hit you anywhere from 200-900 a hit. Drop with out blue !! is tough, atmas used MC RR DG Solo as 99 BST/DNC. Used -22 PDT and SwiftSeighard with Beast Affinity 5/5. Had to spam Pet Food Zeta (Merits maxed). Had a few spots where I had to use Dawn Mulsum since my reward setup was only curing 1260HP with Zeta. Might be best to have better reward gear or Pet Food Eta. I also tried Dipper, but she did very poorly. Atmas were RR and DG. Takes quite a long time. I didn't have a third Atma slot for HP regen or it might have been faster. Don't melee! Easy soloed as a 99bst/49dnc i used RR/DG/MC 5 Biscuts and took like 15 to 20 mins and got the drop 99BST/49DNC with RR/VV and Caring Kiyomaro. Fairly easy solo, had to use pet food once. For the most part meleeing along is ok, so long as you turn as soon as the magic starts casting. I had to heal from turning away too slowly once. Pay attention and this isn't a hard fight anymore. I used the following: Eminent Axe, Aalak Axe+1, Spurrer Beret, Totemic Gloves, Oneiros Cappa, Moepapa Stone and Ferine Quitotes +2 to help Kiyomaro out. The Ferine Earring dropped first try. Familiar and Zealous Snort probably helped a great deal.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 01:34, March 24, 2014 (UTC)